The Time of Our Lives AFTER SEASON 10 BREAK
by Nina's Imagination
Summary: After break, Degrassi gets worst and worst every day. What happens when Bianca gets injured by Alli and Fitz comes back? More problems will occour. Read to find out.  REVIEW!


Episode name: Fighting for our Lives. (Part one)

Summary: Clare is excited for her first day from break. She arrives at school and looks for her friends, Adam and Eli. Something weird about the group was that Jenna was there talking to them. Clare didn't care about who was there, she was just excited to see her friends. Bianca then passes by the group and bumps Adam in the shoulder. Alli then insults her and Bianca wants a fight. Bianca throws the first punch. Alli forgot about Bianca's bleading menstruation problem and wants to run away. Bianca then faints, people surround them and Eli calls the ambulance. Clare has a non-abuttal panic attack and faints on the scene. What happens next?

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

The sound of my alarm clock; so annoying. I would always wake up to it even though that was what I was supposed to do every morning. I just want to kill this crap...

_Kill it. _I remembered. My dream. I dreamt of… somebody stabbing me with Eli by my side… not caring. I hope this doesn't happen since we already have our new rules. Nothing is possible at Degrassi anymore.

"First day from break," I said to myself.

I sat up on my bed and took my legs to the side of my bed. I looked around making sure nobody was here to 'surprise' me. It's just the first day from school break.

I stood up and walked to my closet. _Oh great, new uniforms. Thanks, Degrassi. You're the best. I thought to myself. Each_ grade has their own colors… Alli will be embarrassed just like she was with Johnny.

I took the uniform pack out of the small closet cabin and threw it on my bed. I walked to the bathroom and took out my toothbrush and washed my teeth. As I finished, they were perfectly whitened.

As I washed my toothbrush in the sink, I grabbed my shower towel. I grabbed it and left it on the vanity. I took my tibia bath. The water was hot and cold. _Hot 'N Cold?_

I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my upper body and down.

I walked to my bedroom and grabbed the uniform. I took the tan, silky but hard, skirt and dragged on me. I hate these new uniforms! I can't believe we have to wear them… forever.

I grabbed the purple top too and slid it over my head. Time for a new beginning.

"Honey, you coming down for breakfast?," my mother shouted out from downstairs.

"Sure mom, I'll be there!," I yelled back.

Grabbing my book bag I ran down the stiff wooded stairs. They felt like they were going to break. Oh yeah, parents.

"What's for breakfast?," I asked my mom while sitting at the kitchen counter seat.

"Well today, we're having something different!," my mother was surprising me.

She lifted up the tray… and there they were.

Beautiful… cheesy… Empanadas! "Empanadas!," I said in a Spanish way. They were a Spanish food, too. I loved them. I loved them every since I even saw them!

I grabbed one of them and put it on my plate. I began to eat them rapidly.

They were just so good. I then looked at the clock above. 7:10 AM. I was going to be late.

I grabbed my book bag and added one of the straps to my shoulder. "Bye mom!," I yelled. My mother waved at me and I blew kisses. So young for an old girl like me.

I ran out the door.

Time for Degrassi Community School to see the new side of Clare Edwards… with her new uniform on.

As I got to Degrassi… the people were dressed like balloons. There was a crowd of students lining up in front of the school. There were police men dressed in their duty-outfits inside checking students' book bags, handbags, pockets, etc.

Even though our skirts or pants didn't have pockets… or did they.

I checked to see if they did. Yeah, they did. I was so stupid for a girl in a gifted class.

I got in line. I was one of the last. I took a step out of the line and searched for Eli. I finally spotted him!

He was hanging with Adam and Jenna. Seriously, Eli? Jenna? That was weird.

I waved at them and they waved back; Jenna seemed happy to see me. I ran out of the line and dashed to talk to them.

"Hey guys!," I said excitedly.

"What are you so excited about?," Jenna laughed.

"I'm just glad to see my best buds, hun!," I replied.

"Oh, right," she said.

We all laughed. Eli just looked lost. "So, what did you do during break?," Eli asked.

I looked around, "Me?," I miss understood. Eli nodded. We all laughed once again.

"Alright, everybody has to enter the school by 7:25 AM! Doors will be closed at 7:27 AM!," I heard one of the police men shout from the top of the steps.

The policeman walked right back inside the school doors.

"Sheesh. What's up with Degrassi? Who caused all of this? I need to know," Jenna wondered. She looked back at the front of the school and rolled her eyes at the police men.

"I hate them," Jenna continued.

"Agreed," Adam, Eli, and I said together. We laughed again. Nice bonding. I didn't think that Eli would ever talk to me again right after what happened.

I just felt weird talking inside of this mortifying uniform.

"Clare!," I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me.

I turned around and there she was…

Alli! Looking totally good in the new uniform!

She then ran up to me and tackled me! I let out a squeal. "How did you feel when you received the new uniforms?," I asked Alli excitedly.

Alli laughed. "Well, I felt excited to see you but stupid for going to Degrassi," she replied. We all laughed.

Bianca walked past us and bumped Adam on the shoulder.

Alli turned around to her. "Bitch much?," she said.

Bianca stopped her trip to the line. "Excuse me?,"

"Bitch much. You got it?," Alli replied.

I grabbed Alli's wrist, "Come on, don't do this!," I told her. I don't want any more drama at Degrassi. I mean, the police all around the school may get you arrested.

"I can handle this," Alli replied.

"Sure," I said softly.

My heart hammered through my throat. It was really pumping.

Bianca was the first one to throw the punch to Alli's face. Alli was slowly facing her from her head turned to the side and kicked her in her private spot.

Her power was backing down… Bianca was going down and down. Literally. She looked like she was dying in pain and on her knees… backing down from the enemy that has hurt her.

I then saw blood dripping down her leg. Alli turned to me and gasped. "Oh my god," she said to herself. One police man strolled down the steps.

"What's going on here?," he asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Sure seems like something," he replied to our shooken heads.

He then walked away pointing his middle and index finger to his eyes. He is watching us.

He didn't notice Bianca on the ground.

Bianca was in pain… I could tell by the expression on her face. Alli then saw the pool of blood surround her body.

"You better call in ambulance!," Alli demanded to us. Eli took out his phone and dialed 911.

I felt bad for Bianca… but that was what she deserved for messing with Alli. Alli doesn't do those things.

But I felt guilty for it. For what Alli did. I felt like it was my fault… for letting Alli take her power and force It into her own body. Bianca doesn't deserve this pain.

I turned to Eli as he was talking on the phone.

Bianca then began to cry. She couldn't talk… she was trying to tell us something.

Her body then turned back slowly. It looked like she was dying.

"Oh my gosh!," I yelled. "Everything will be okay, they're on their way!," Eli responded. I tried to breathe but my heart was just beating harder and harder every second.

I was put up with Asthma during break… I couldn't be surrounded by this much people.

I was also closterphobic since I was ten years old… I can't do this! My eyes felt like melting like a gum ball that you were sucking in your mouth.

My heart dropped.

I felt my pulse and nothing. I turned to Eli as I tried to talk. My throat was being closed.

The next thing I knew I was on the ground. Eyes closed. All I could hear were the sounds of Eli screaming and Alli telling Chantay to not post what she did on the Grape vine blog.

The last thing I could hear


End file.
